Sylar's Heart
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: This is a story that takes place sometime before the last season where Sylar became Nathan, and is about him running into an old friend who refuses to accept that he is no longer sweet Gabriel Grey.  Sylar x O.C. I don't own anything Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Fate has a strange way of touching us. As Morgan Jacobs learned four years ago when she met a young man named Gabriel Gray. Morgan found herself back in Brooklyn, New York after gaining her degree in literature. She hailed a taxi and smiled to herself ignoring the anger stabbing her mind that resonated from the driver. She gave him the address to Gray Timepieces and pictured the look on Gabriel's face when she walked through the door. She paid the driver when they arrived and excitedly opened the door to the shop only to fall to her knees at the emotions that flooded her just from the room. So much despair and anger. She gasped for air and pushed herself up to her feet and stumbled to the back room where she felt a sense of pride come from some small spot and then Morgan spotted it, a small singular object that she recognized from four years ago. The German pocket watch he'd been working on repairing for years. Morgan took her hand from the watch and was once again overwhelmed by the feeling of the building, but there was another emotion now accompanied those of hatred and despair. She couldn't quite place this emotion though.

"Gabriel?" She called searching the shadows. "Is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No, I'm not Gabriel my name is Sylar." The man replied from the shadows "What is your name?"

"Morgan Jacobs I'm a . . . I was an old friend of Gabriel's."

"I think I remember him mentioning you. Though the relationship he described exceeded friendship in my eyes."

"You keep talking about him in the past tense."

"Yes well Gabriel Gray no longer exists." Morgan gasped and once again fell to her knees.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"I killed him." Morgan scrambled to her feet only to be grabbed from behind and pinned to the chest of the man who held her. He spun her around and slammed her against the wall. She saw his face and just stared at him for a long minute.

"Gabriel?" Carefully she touched his face, and he looked pained by her touch. "Gabriel what have you done?"

"I'm not Gabriel, not anymore. Now I'm someone much more significant." He stared into Morgan's eyes and she saw a cold harshness in them, but she felt the same confusion she felt from him four years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylar grabbed Morgan's arm and drug her to the front door.

"Don't ever come back here again." He growled before shoving her out of the door. Morgan stumbled into someone as the door slammed behind her. She looked up into the young man's deep brown eyes and felt as well as saw confusion pass through those eyes. Morgan turned to look at the door of the store and sighed.

_How do I reach you Gabriel?_ She asked herself.

"Are you ok?" She turned and looked at the young man she ran into surprised. Most New Yorkers would have kept on walking, the few that would stop would demand an apology but this guy wanted to know if Morgan was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She studied him closely. She spotted his wallet in his front pocket, a nice navy blue trench coat, and high end clothes, that fit New York, but his face had a soft look to it confusing Morgan.

"Are you from around here?" She asked.

"What?"

"I only ask because you look like you're from money, you carry your wallet in your front pocket like a local, but your eyes. You care too much for a New Yorker."

"Is that a fact?" He asked smiling.

Peter took Morgan to his apartment proving that he'd been born and raised in New York. Morgan smiled at the feelings from Peter's apartment, there was only one she didn't like; loneliness. Peter looked at her in a curious way.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"You have an ability." He said cautiously.

"What makes you say that?" Morgan asked looking at the pictures he had on his walls.

"Because my ability is being able to absorb other people's powers, and now I can feel what you're feeling." Morgan started at Peter for a few minutes.

"I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember." Morgan said thinking about the first few years. "Try to avoid angry people, if you can, they hurt." She advised.

"What's this feeling of loss I'm getting from you?"

"The store I was thrown out of belonged to my friend Gabriel. Four years ago we were extremely close and let's just say my 'welcome back' wasn't what I'd expected." Morgan sat down on the couch. "He almost seemed like a different person and he was calling himself a different name too."

"You loved him?" Peter guessed.

"Yeah, I think I did, but that was four years ago and people change."


	4. Chapter 4

Sylar had watched Morgan's interaction with none other than Peter Petrelli from inside the store. At first when he'd seen her inside his shop he was relieved she was someone who could help, stop him from hurting other people, then he remembered his mother and her reaction to his powers. He couldn't handle a rejection like that from Morgan. He went back to his worktable and opened the drawer pulling out the small velvet box he had bought four years ago with the soul purpose of purposing to Morgan Jacobs. Four years ago there was no doubt in his mind that she would have said yes, had he asked her. A few hours later she returned back to the store banging on the door calling out for Gabriel.

"Gabriel, please talk to me. You've always been able to talk to me." She pleaded and Sylar sighed, that was another four year old truth, back then he'd been able to tell her things that he wasn't even aware he'd been thinking of.

"Oh shit, Morgan, we've got to go right now." Sylar heard Peter yell.

"What?"

"Just trust me, we've got to go." Peter demanded and Sylar heard them run off.

Morgan peeked around the corner of the building at the man who was now knocking on the door of Grey Timepieces and gasped when Gabriel ran past them. He paused for a moment then ran the opposite direction of his store.

"Wait a minute your boyfriend is Sylar?" Peter said staring at her.

"No, his name is Gabriel Grey." Morgan defended.

"His name might have been that once but he goes by Sylar now." Peter told her, and then answered his phone. "Mohinder?" He was silent as the person on the other end spoke. "Yeah, I'll be right over." Peter grabbed Morgan's hand and the two of them started walking.

"How do you know Gabriel?" Morgan asked.

"He tried to kill me." Peter replied easily and Morgan froze.

"Now I know you've got the wrong guy." She said. "Gabriel couldn't hurt anyone."

"Maybe he couldn't but Sylar is a serial killer." Morgan shook her head refusing to believe it. When they made it to Mohinder's apartment Peter could only think of one way to prove to Morgan just who and what Sylar was. "Mohinder, I need you to pull up Sylar's file." He requested sitting Morgan in front of the computer. The Indian looked confused but complied, when Morgan saw Gabriel's face pop up on the screen with a bunch of news articles of deaths she gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan stared out of Mohinder's window trying to put together everything that the two men had showed her. Her beloved Gabriel a serial killer, Gabriel Grey, who four years ago had been so sweet and gentle. She had seen the pictures, and even a video feed, but she still couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Mohinder and Peter watched Morgan as she stared out of the window. She hadn't said a word since she saw the file and that was scaring both of them. Mohinder pushed Peter out of the apartment door and stared at him.

"Did you have to show her that file?"

"Yes, I wanted her to see just what exactly her boyfriend has become." Peter informed.

"What did you think it would do?"

"I thought that if she teamed up with us and knew what Sylar was she might not be a liability."

"Mohinder what was with the S.O.S?" The two men turned to look at Matt Parkman, who was strolling up the hall.

"I got a message that told me that we need to clear out now."

"A message from whom?" Matt asked.

"An anonymous source, they said the company's cracking down."

"Morgan and I saw a man from the company outside Grey Timepieces." Peter informed. The three looked at each other then nodded before going into the apartment. "Where's Morgan?"

"Who's Morgan?"

"A friend." Peter replied, going around the apartment searching the rooms, only to sigh when Morgan stepped out of the bath room.

"I thought you left."

"Am I not allowed to leave?" Morgan asked.

"It's safer with us." Matt answered for Peter who looked like he'd been caught in a bad lie.

"I'm an empath, unless I run into someone like Peter the only way I'm going to be discovered is if they capture people who have mood swings."

"But Sylar –"Mohinder started.

"Sylar, nothing, Mohinder, if he wanted to kill me he would have." Morgan pointed out. "Like most people he underestimates the beauty of empathy." The three men looked at her confused and she turned to Matt who was trying to probe her mind and stared at him long and hard until he started crying.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Mohinder asked.

"I-I don't kn-know sh-she did s-something to m-me." Matt sobbed. Mohinder's phone went off and he looked at the message.

"We've got to go now!" He said pushing them all out to the fire escape.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan sighed as she was shuffled into a taxi and taken to an airport, Peter constantly keeping his hand on her back. She halted though when she was over whelmed by the feeling of jealousy which over rode all the other emotions in the airport.

"What is it?" Peter asked. Morgan looked around knowing these feelings were being sent to her. "Morgan?"

"I don't know." She replied and pulled away from him searching for the source. A rush of people came between Morgan and the group who were "escorting" her. Someone grabbed her and pulled her even further from the group.

"Of all the people I could push you into you land in the arms of Peter Petrelli." She looked up at Gabriel, and hid a smile.

"As you said, Gabriel you pushed me. I didn't want to leave you."

"Will you stop calling me Gabriel, my name is Sylar."

"No, you are not that monster that Mohinder showed me. I know you Gabriel and I know that the real Gabriel Grey couldn't hurt anyone." Sylar looked at Morgan and thought back to the ring in his shop. "I love you Gabriel and nothing is going to change that."

"Oh you might change your mind about that." He said and pulled her with him back to the exit.

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked a little nervously.

"There's something I want to pick up from the office for you dear." Sylar replied opening a car door for her and taking off after her got in. They went to the shop and Morgan sat in the car while Gabriel went inside. When he came back he tossed a tiny velvet box at her. Slowly she opened it then stared at the small ring with a tiny delicate looking diamond in the center.

"Gabriel is this a . . . "

"I was going to give you that four years ago, but I never got up the courage." Sylar admitted, and then watched as Morgan slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand, and a sense of pride washed over him.

"I like when you feel proud." She said smiling at him and Sylar scowled looking out one of the mirrors before pulling away from the shop. He'd forgotten about her empathy, about how she'd always known his every mood and that of the people around them.

"I think Peter really likes you." He commented thinking about Peter's hand placed so possessively on her back.

"He's got a funny way of showing a girl he likes her, if he normally takes them hostage." Sylar scowled again, and then wondered how deeply his and Peter's fates were intertwined.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter looked around the airport once more for Morgan before they boarded the plane. He wasn't sure why he felt this need to be near her, but it was there and she was gone.

"Do you think the company found us?" Matt asked.

"No, if it was the company we wouldn't be about to board." Mohinder informed.

"Sylar." Peter said clenching his jaw. They got on the plane and he sighed wondering where Morgan was and hoping she was ok.

Morgan at that very moment was asleep in the car next to Gabriel who was trying to figure out just why he'd decided to take her with him. He knew it wasn't to kill her, even if did find her power useful he knew he couldn't kill her, not Morgan. He glanced at her now and recalled her reaction to the ring. It had been the exact reaction he had anticipated four years ago. Sylar caressed Morgan with her eyes and smiled to himself. About an hour later she woke up and looked around them then at the man next to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Is that a problem?"

"Not as long as I'm with you."

"How very cliché." He replied and Morgan stared at him feeling a bit hurt. Four years really can change a person.

"Four years ago you were the one talking about us and forever." She pointed out. Gabriel pulled into a dinner and she slowly got out and they went inside. Gabriel and Morgan sat in silence as they looked over the menu. A young man came up and smiled at them.

"Can I take your order?"

"Just a coffee for me." Gabriel ordered.

"What would you suggest?" Morgan asked smiling charmingly at the waiter.

"Another restaurant." He replied and Morgan giggled.

"Come on there has to be something good here."

"The burgers aren't half bad."

"Then I'll have a burger thank you." The waiter wrote her order down then walked away. Morgan smiled at Gabriel who was stinging her with his jealousy.

"Was that necessary?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Morgan replied as the waiter brought Gabriel his coffee. "I was just being nice." They returned to silence as they waited for her food. When the waiter delivered it with a charming smile directed toward Morgan Gabriel glared and with a swift flick of his wrist made the young man trip. "Was that necessary?" Morgan hissed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: to my readers, I no longer have the internet at my house, and am not sure when I will have the internet, but I will update when I can. I have not stopped writing and I hope you will be patient with me while you are waiting for the next chapter of my stories.**_

_**Thank you for your patience,**_

_**CSHarrison**_

They were on the move again. Morgan wasn't sure where they were going or why all she knew was that Gabriel was feeling very anxious about it and that made her nervous, but more than anything it made her truly frightened when the peculiar smile came over his face. It was a predator's smile, that seemed to lift up more on one side than the other.

"Where are we going?" She asked seeing a "Welcome to Tennessee" sign.

"To see a very important friend of mine." He replied and Morgan shuddered as the grin came over his face again. It dawned on her then that whoever this "friend" was he planned to kill them. Morgan closed her eyes and tried to figure out what to do. On one hand she could try to get away and to contact Peter. On the other she could stay with Sylar and try to change his emotions when they met up with this "friend". Either way the situation didn't look good.

"Why are you doing this, Sylar?" Morgan asked. Sylar did a double take, he'd been so used to her calling him Gabriel that he wasn't sure how to act when she did call him Sylar and he found he was more upset about her calling him by his new name than by his real name. "Why are you hurting people?"

"So I can be more powerful. Who would take a watchmaker serious? I'm tired of being an underdog." Morgan turned on him so fast she was dizzy.

"You were not an underdog and I took you seriously. I believed in everything you said and did. The Gabriel Grey I fell in love with was proud of who and what he was." She snapped. "You were right though, Gabriel no longer exists. All that's left is Sylar, a shadow of Gabriel." They pulled into a hotel and Sylar half expected her to take off running but she didn't. She slammed the car door and followed him inside and somehow that felt worse to him than if she had taken off running. They made it to the hotel room and she stepped into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. In the bathroom Morgan got in the shower and let her tears of frustration fall silently. She should have listened to Peter and Mohinder about Gabriel. She never should have walked away from them at the airport.

"But you thought he was still your beloved Gabriel." Morgan whispered to herself, and stepped out of the shower. "What should I do?"


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan slipped out of the hotel room and paced back and forth in front of a payphone, debating on whether or not she should call Peter. Something in her told her not to, that she was the only one who could stop Sylar. Sighing she went back to the room and stretched out on the bed. Sylar who was taking a shower now listened to the sound of her heartbeat. It was a soothing sound and it made him smile. He stepped out of the shower and got dressed. When he opened the door to the room she rolled over so that her back was to him.

"You can't ignore me forever." He commented. Morgan sat up and looked at him then slipped the ring off and sat it on the table between the two beds. Sylar glared at the tiny ring.

"It wouldn't be right for me to accept a ring like that from anyone other than Gabriel." She said then lay back down. The next day they were on the move again, they would be in Texas by nightfall and Morgan could feel his anxiousness, yet there was something under the anxiety, something she couldn't quite place. Something that felt like . . . Gabriel.

"Sylar why did you kill Gabriel's mother?" She asked after they'd been driving for a few hours.

"She called me a monster." Sylar replied.

"Isn't that what you are?" Sylar turned his head so fast to look at her that it made his neck pop, and Morgan could feel despair overwhelming him. "My Gabriel couldn't have hurt anyone, but you Sylar you have no value for individual life, if they'll make you stronger then they're as worthless as paper cups." Morgan looked out of the window ignoring the hate that was stabbing her.

"I told you that you wouldn't be saying that nothing would change your feelings for me."

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong _Sylar_! I still love Gabriel Grey, I still think he's in there somewhere, but as you and Peter have pointed out you are not Gabriel." Sylar fell silent as they drove on. For a brief minute Morgan had feared for her life but that moment was passed and she could almost feel him thinking about what she said. There pulled into a restaurant and went inside. A couple people looked up but no one really paid much attention to the couple. They sat in a boot and Sylar's eyes watched everyone around them. Morgan turned her attention where Nathan Petrelli was talking about the capture of people with abilities.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan stared up at the ceiling of another motel room trying to figure out what to do. Sylar had gone out and she had a bad feeling about that. Her phone went off and she saw it was a message from Peter.

_I can hear your thoughts._ The message read, and she looked at her phone confused. _Come outside._ She got up and left the room. In the parking lot was Peter. Morgan ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." He told her holding onto her. "Where's Sylar?"

"I don't know he dropped me off here and left." Morgan told him. Peter nodded then she looked back and the motel thinking that if she left Sylar might think she ran away.

"I know where he is." Peter said regaining her attention. "There's only one reason why he would be in California. We got to go." Morgan nodded and Peter held her close to him as he took off into the air.

"We're flying." She gasped staring up into his brown eyes.

"Yep." Peter said smiling.

"Your name's Peter Petrelli right? Are you related to Nathan Petrelli?"

"Yes, Nathan is my brother." He told her.

"He's leading a campaign to capture everyone with abilities."

"What?" Morgan nodded and looked around as they flew over California, until they came to a landing at a big house, and Peter knocked on the door. A woman answered it holding a Pomeranian. "Mrs. Bennett, is Claire here?"

"No, she and Noah left earlier."

"Do you know where to?" Peter asked.

"No, they never tell me where they're going." Peter nodded then looked around the street.

"Looks like we're back where we started from." Morgan said and he looked at her.

"Of course!" He yelled excitedly, then pulled her into his arms and took off flying again. They came to a landing outside of a school. Morgan froze when they landed and she could strongly feel fear and determination from inside the building. She took off running.

"Sylar!" She yelled when she got to the gym the source of the emotions, he turned and looked at her a blonde sitting on the bleachers breathing heavily.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" He asked then glared when Peter came into the gym.


	11. Chapter 11

Morgan stared at Sylar concentrating on changing his feelings. She found what she was looking for and seized on it slowly walking up to him. What she found was a nest of emotions: Timid, cautious, steady, hopeful, and love all the emotions that Morgan recognized as Gabriel.

"I knew you were in there somewhere." She whispered placing a hand on either side of his face and staring into his eyes.

"Stop it." He growled.

"I'm here, Gabriel." She said calmly, and kissed him deeply trying to focus on gathering up all his emotions of anger and hurt, and self-loathing, and putting them in the back of his mind. Peter helped Claire get out of the gym then looked back at Morgan and Sylar not wanting to leave her alone him.

"Peter let's go." Claire yelled. Peter looked at his niece then back at the couple before going with her.

"Gabriel, you've always been good at knowing how things work, that's your gift you don't need to be any better than you already are. Look at me and focus on how I work." He looked into her eyes and Morgan smiled seeing that tender look in his eyes. A gunshot when off and Morgan went limp in his arms. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and pulled one of his hands away from the warm sticky liquid on her back, a substance he was all too familiar with, he looked down at her pale face. "I love you." She said and kissed him again before going completely limp. Sylar looked up at the man who shot her as he lovingly lowered her onto the ground.

"Such a shame to kill someone so beautiful, but we couldn't have her taming the beast." The man said, giving Sylar a fearless smile. "Your government needs you Mr. Grey."

"Why should I help you when you killed –"

"She was a distraction, nothing more, even if we'd let her live you wouldn't be the vicious killer we need." Sylar looked at Morgan and felt that part of him that was Gabriel Grey die in that moment with her. "What do you say Sylar? Should I arrest you now or would you like to help us?"

Peter who'd been watching invisibly, from the wall silently begged for Sylar not to help the man, after all what kind of person could murder a person like Morgan? Sylar kneeled down and lightly kissed Morgan one last time before looking at the man. "I'll let you know." He growled walking out of the gym. Peter wanted to attack the man but instead mad his way out of the gym to where Claire was waiting.

"Did he kill her?" She asked.

"No, she was the one person he would never kill. He loved her."

**And that is the end my lovely readers, I'm thinking about doing a sequel but whether or not I do depends on whether or not you want to continue hearing about Sylar's relationship with Morgan.**


End file.
